To the Rescue
by SynfullySweet1327
Summary: Ashley and Jen find themselves in a bit of trouble.Who can help them?


Jen and I had just gotten off a 14 hour work shift at the restaurant. As tired as we were we were also hungry.

"Hey Ash I don't feel like going home just yet. Do you wanna go out and get some food?" Jen asked me.

"Yeah sure what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Somewhere I can get a beer."

"Fridays?"

"Yeah sounds awesome."

"Alright cool."

We tipped the bus boy out and got into my car and drove to Fridays all the while telling each other about the different customers we had that day. We finally got to Fridays. It was only like a 10 minute ride.

"I'm so hungry." Jen said as we walked in.

"Me too that quesadilla did nothing for me."

"I know. You wanna sit by the bar?"

"Yeah sure."

We went to go to sit down at a table when Jen freezes for a brief second before quickly scooting into a booth.

"What's wrong?" I asked very confused.

"You see the guy sitting right here by the bar in the blue shirt?" I looked up and he was right in my line of sight. She had taking the seat so her back was to him.

"Yeah what about him?"

"Well the one night Cheryl and I were out at Sir Johns and he started talking to me. He's a creepy guy. I never thought I'd have to see him again."

Almost as on cue he looked over to me. Jen was pressed up against the wall hiding. I just turned my attention back to the menu. I was wearing a sleevless zip up hoodie shirt and as soon as he turned back around I zipped it all the way up. I didn't like him looking at me. The waiter came over.

"Hello ladies my name is Jason. I'm your waiter this evening could I get you something to drink?"

"I want a Ultimate Long Island Ice Tea." Jen said.

"Well since I'm allergic to alcohol (yes I really am and it sucks) I'll have a Cherry Limeade Slush."

"Could we also get an order of the boneless Buffalo Wings?"

"Alright ladies and do you need another minute." He asked.

"Yes please." I said. He nodded and left to get out drinks.

I noticed the guy in the blue shirt looking at me again. I looked up at him but just put my head back down to continue looking at the menu. Then I saw him get up taking his drink with him.

"Oh no." Was my only thought.

He slid into the booth right next to Jen. He was obviously drunk.

"Hi my name is Frank." He extended his hand to me.

"Ashley." I said not smiling. He introduced himself to Jen.

"So Ash are you gonna get a sandwich or you gonna go all out?" Jen asked me.

"I think I'm going all out." I said catching on that we were just gonna try to ignore him.

"I thought you might. I think I might too. I'll look to see what I'm having after I change this music." Jen took a couple singles from her wallet. He let her out and she went to the jukebox.

"Thanks Jen." I thought. I kept my head down and didn't look at him.

"Hey you see that guy at the bar?" He asked. I nodded. "That's my friend Rob. Yo Rob." Rob turned around. "This is Ashley." Rob just waved and I just moved my hand in a sort of wave motion. He turned back around. "Yo Rob." He yelled again.

"What? I'm getting a drink." Rob yelled at him.

"What's up with him?" Frank asked me laughing like I'm supposed to know. I shrugged. Just this fact that this guy was sitting here made me feel very uncomfortable. I went back to looking at the menu.

"So you and your friend have boyfriends?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said lying.

"Oh you guys do? Cause I really like you and your friend and I think we could have some real fun together."

"Yeah well we both have boyfriends sorry. Would you excuse me for a moment? I just want to tell her to play a certain song." He nodded. I got up and went to Jen.

"Way to leave me." I said.

"Sorry."

"It's ok look he asked if we had boyfriends and I told him yes so ya know."

"But we don't Ashley."

"I know Jen just play along I don't like him hanging around."

"I know I don't either. Could you just go back to the table I left my bag there and my wallets in it."

"Yeah sure."

When I went back to the table he was back at the bar. I thought we were in the clear but when he saw I was back he came back too sitting down in the middle of the booth across from me. I reached over and grabbed Jen's bag and put it next to me. Jen came back.

"You lost your seat." Frank said Jen.

"It's ok I'll just sit next to Ashley." She said scooting in with me.

Jason came back with our Buffalo Wings and took our order. Meanwhile Frank was trying to talk to us but we were being mean with our replies.

"Why are you guys being such bitches? I came over here looking to have a good time." Frank asked.

"Excuse me did you just call our girlfriends bitches?" A voice came from next to us. I looked up and noticed it was Matt and Jeff Hardy. Jen and I recognized them right away being avid watchers of the WWE.

"Girlfriends?" Frank asked surprised.

"Yes, that's right and I do believe you just insulted them." Jeff said.

"Apologize and then beat it before things get ugly." Matt said cracking his knuckles by making a fist.

"I'm sorry." Frank said getting up still looking wide eyed at Matt and Jeff. We nodded. He slid out of the booth and went back to the bar.

"Sorry we're late Jen baby." Matt said taking Jen by the hand and pulling her up. He kissed her on the cheek and then let her slide in the booth across from me before sitting down himself. Jeff slid into the booth next to me.

"Yeah sorry Ash Matt got us lost." He kissed me on the cheek. "Hope the two of you don't mind us hanging around instead." He whispered to me.

"Not at all in fact we're grateful, but how do you know our names?" I whispered back.

"We overheard you guys talking by the jukebox and decided to play super hero and help the pretty damsels in distress." I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him.

We talked to Matt and Jeff making sure we were careful of what we said knowing that Frank was in ear shot.

"So Matt I don't like that fact that you turned on my Jeffy." I said.

"Well the writers had to do something. You see they were originally gonna have Christian return to reveal that he was the one attacking Jeff but the audience got word of it and there was a ton of Christian chants during Jeff's matches so the writers threw them for a loop and made me the bad guy."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. I mean even Jen and I were surprised, you guys didn't tell us."

"Well we wanted it to be a surprise so, success!" Matt said.

I felt myself being watched I looked up. Frank was watching me again. I gently squeezed Jeff's leg. I guess he noticed too.

"Here baby you got to try a piece of this." He said cutting a piece of steak off and fork feeding it to me. I had gotten the Jack Daniels ribs and shrimp.

"Wow that's good." I said. Jeff took me completely by surprise when he quickly pecked me on the lips.

"You taste better." He said. I blushed.

"Jeff stop it your so bad." I laughed playfully. Well I guess that was enough for Frank to see cause he paid his tab and left.

"Thank god." Jen said.

"Really thank you guys how could we ever repay you?" I asked.

"Buy us desert?" Matt asked.

"Done." Jen said.

"And let us take you guys out on a real date." Jeff said. Jen and I looked at each other.

"Done." We said at the same time.


End file.
